Races
Human Race. It occupies Greater part in the Universe. Beastman Race. Occupy the Beastman Prairie. Composed of Diamond Ape Tribe (Previous Kings of the Beastman), Tiger Clan (Current Kings of the Beastman), Lion Clan, Elephant Clan, Hawk Clan, Eagle Clan, Bear Clan, Cow Clan, Dog Clan, Pig Clan, Wolves Clan, Fox Clan, Horse Clan. For every clan of the Beastman, they are composed of tribes such as the Snow Eagle Tribe, Black Bear Tribe, Diamond Ape Tribe. Magical Beast Race. They occupy mostly in the Forest, Marshes, Mountains, Rivers, Lakes, Seas, Etc. Maritime Race. They live in the Deep of Seas and Spatial Farm. Mermaid Race. Live in God Sea Palace and Spatial Farm. A perfect race in the Ark continent having beauty, talent and power but despite all this they have trouble breaking through to the False God Rank and can't advance. They are later adopted by Zhao Hai and they are given the opportunity to rank up and eventually reach False God and then God rank. They have shown immense talent after ranking up such as being able to quickly learn how to form a domain when other races are struggling to. They also use a unique form of refining treasures as they don't use fire so they use water refinement which they later teach Zhao Hai. Elf Race. They live in the Elven Forest and Spatial Farm. A race where the men and women are beautiful creatures, they like the trees and artworks. They now live in a separate space inside the Spatial Farm. Dwarf Race. They live in the Dwarf Iron Mountains and Spatial Farm. Dwarves are known for their superior forging and also their superior strength. They are below straightforward and like to drink liquor. They now live in the a separate space inside the Spatial Farm due to an evacuation from the Ark continent. Dragon Race. Live in Accra Mountain. These are winged dragons and different from Chinese dragons. Demons Race. They live in Demon Realm and Spatial Farm. God Race/Divine Race. They live in God Realm and Spatial Farm. Gnome Race. They live in Spatial Farm, a race that is specialised in magic formations. Skeleton Race. They live in Ghostdom or Underworld. Zombies Race. They live In Ghostdom or Underworld. Vampire Race. They live In Ghostdom or Underworld. Lich Race. They live In Ghostdom or Underworld. Giants Race. They live in Monstrous Beasts. They lived In Cultivation World. Insect Race. Live in Fabbio Planet. A fearsome race that has the power of evolution. Pegasus Race An enslaved race by the God Race/Divine Race, used as light cavalry due to their pegasus mounts. Now they are subdued and a part of them are living in the Spatial Farm while the others are killed by the O'Neal Clan of the Atlanta Continent. Undead Race The undead compromises of the Skeleton race, Lich race, Zombie race and most races in the Underworld, this status was given to them by Zhao Hai, making their race an official race. They are Zhao Hai's most trusted and loyal followers. They reside in the Spatial Farm in the Hell Background.Category:Races Category:Universe Category:Location